The Hot Spring Adventure
by rye-chan
Summary: Naruto is attacked and is dieing slowly, Sasuke finds him and gets him to the hospital. Sasuke asks the Hokage if he and Naruto can take a two week vacation outsde the village. What will happen?


The Hot Spring Adventure

It was October fifth and only a few days until Naruto Uzumaki's birthday. Normally, people look foreword to their birthday but not Naruto. It was on the day he was born that a nine tailed fox demon attacked the village where he lives. The leader of the village, Konohagakure, defeated the fox by sealing it within a newborn baby which was Naruto. The village leader died after sealing the fox's spirit and ever since that day Naruto has been hated, despised for something that he had no control over and something he never did.

It seemed that the villagers were becoming worse though. Last night, as Naruto was on his way home from training with his team, he was attacked. The group of five chucked rocks at the blonde's head knocking him out. After that they kicked, punched, and stabbed him repeatedly. They made sure to avoid any vital organs, wanting the pain the young teen felt to last as long as possible, while he died very slowly. It was around four in the morning when Naruto finally regained consciousness and managed to stumble home to his lonely apartment.

As soon as he got inside and shut his door Naruto collapsed to the floor. His apartment swam in circles before his eyes, going in and out of focus. He wanted to get to his bed but was too weak to move and in way too much pain to try. Slowly, tears came to the surface and spilled out, flowing down his cheeks mixing with his spilt blood. Beginning to shiver from the sudden coldness he felt as he lost more and more body heat and blood, Naruto could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness once more.

A raven haired teenager named Sasuke Uchiha was waiting for his blonde haired friend/rival at the training arena they both agreed to meet at the day before. The raven had been waiting for an hour and a half and there was still no sign of the hyperactive blonde. Sighing in frustration, Sasuke decided he would go over to Naruto's apartment and see what the hell was taking the blonde idiot so long to meet him. It was now seven o'clock in the morning when Sasuke reached Naruto's apartment door.

He knocked a few times and waited. No answer came. He knocked again and there was still no answer. Getting pissed, Sasuke went to turn around until he saw something red on the floor. Taking a closer look he realized it was blood and that it led right into Naruto's apartment. Starting to panic slightly, Sasuke threw open Naruto's door. As soon as he stepped inside he saw Naruto was unconscious and surrounded by his own blood.

Rushing to the blonde's side, Sasuke picked Naruto up and carefully laid him on his lap. He saw the gashes on Naruto's head, the bruises that were forming, and the stab wounds. Placing two fingers on Naruto's neck, the raven checked for a pulse. It was faint but it was still there. Grabbing a blanket, Sasuke wrapped the barely alive ninja in it, picked him up, and rushed him to the hospital. On the way, Sasuke kept looking at Naruto, afraid the blonde would die in his arms. The raven haired teen hoped to high heaven that the best medical ninja was at the hospital when he arrived.

Ten minutes later Sasuke arrived at the hospital with a limp Naruto in his arms. He dashed inside and screamed out for some one to help. A woman, the one he was hoping for, with blonde hair tied into pig tails came running foreword, closely followed by another woman with short black hair. They were Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, and Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. The blonde woman took Naruto from Sasuke and ran down the hall to an empty hospital room. Shizune motioned for Sasuke to follow and they soon joined Tsunade, who was already at work healing the severely injured teen.

Twenty minutes passed until Tsunade had finally finished healing Naruto. Now the blonde lay, still unconscious, in the hospital room with his raven haired team mate sitting beside him. Sasuke's eyes never left the blonde's face, worried for his friend and completely forgetting about their rivalry. Seeing how concerned Sasuke was for Naruto, Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder, making the Uchiha look up at her.

"I know you're worried about Naruto but he'll be okay. He'll need to get a lot of rest and take it easy for a week or two but like I said, he's gonna be fine."

"…Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked, hesitant.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could…well…would you let me take a two week vacation from any missions?"

"What for?" Tsunade was really curious about the Uchiha's strange question. Normally he would never ask for a break from missions for any reason.

Sasuke sighed, trying to release the tension that built up from when he found Naruto half dead to waiting until Tsunade had finished healing the blonde.

"When Naruto wakes up, I'd like to take him somewhere outside the village."

"Why?" Tsunade was starting to get suspicious from such a request.

"If he stays in the village I'm afraid this will happen again. All I'm asking for is two weeks. That's all. Please?" Sasuke looked at Tsunade, a pleading look in his eyes.

At first the fifth Hokage didn't say anything. She was shocked at how Sasuke was actually begging her to take Naruto away for a vacation of rest and recuperation. She thought for a moment more before answering.

"Well, I suppose that would be best for him. Very well then. You can take Naruto somewhere outside the village for no more than two weeks, got it?"

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, turning back to face Naruto. As he watched his unconscious blonde team mate, the raven noticed Naruto's eyelids flutter ever so slightly. Sasuke's eyes widened some in surprise. It wasn't possible for Naruto to wake up now, not after the injuries he sustained. Watching a little more closely, he saw the same thing. Naruto's eyelids fluttered again and this time opened a crack. Letting out a small gasp, the raven turned around to tell Tsunade and Shizune but both woman were gone.

_They must have left without me noticing. _The young Uchiha thought, turning back to his friend. Sitting as still as stone, Sasuke watched as Naruto, very slowly, opened his eyes. Seeing those bright blue eyes that put the ocean and sky to shame made the raven's heart skip a beat.

Now that Naruto had his eyes half open he could only see blurred shapes. He tried to clear his vision by blinking repeatedly and it worked pretty well. The first thing he noticed, he was no longer in his apartment, but a white room with a tiled ceiling. The second thing the blonde noticed was the fact that he was still alive. Wanting to get a better look around the room, Naruto tried to sit up but felt pressure on his shoulder pushing him back down on the bed. Realizing it was a hand, the blonde looked over to it's owner. Surprise crossed the injured teen's face as his eyes fell onto his friend/rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, unable to get his voice any higher.

"I'm glad you're alright Naruto." The raven spoke gently. He decided to tell his blonde friend about his request to the Hokage about their vacation but stopped as Naruto began speaking again.

"Where am I?" The blonde teen asked, just as quietly as before.

"You're in the hospital. I brought you here after finding you unconscious in your apartment." The older teen answered.

"You…you helped me? Why? Why would you-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence since Sasuke cut him off.

"Why do you think? You're my friend Naruto and I'd never let you to die for any reason. I care about you more than-" Sasuke cut himself off then. He turned away from the blonde as his eyes widened slightly, realizing what he had just said and almost let slip. Unfortunately for the raven, Naruto caught that Sasuke was about to say something else.

"Sasuke?" The younger teen asked gently.

The youngest Uchiha looked at Naruto once again, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"What?" The raven asked, uneasily.

"What else were you going to say?"

"Er…I was…it's…it doesn't matter…" Sasuke mumbled while looking down to the floor, his face even more red.

Naruto, sensing his friends uneasiness, carefully sat up, cringing from pain in the process. Panting slightly, the blonde leaned against his pillows and head board for support. Sasuke heard the blonde start to pant and that made him look up, concern etched across his face now. Seeing that Naruto was sitting up made the raven freak out a little.

"Naruto you shouldn't be moving around yet! What if you-"

"I'm…fine Sasuke, really." The younger teen panted out, sweating slightly. "Now tell me what you didn't finish saying before."

"Like I said…it's not important."

"It is to me. Please?"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He looked away again before answering.

"What I was going to say was…um…that I…c-care about you…more than…more than anyone else." The raven mumbled out, his blush returning brighter than before.

Naruto was also blushing now but a smile soon crossed his lips. He carefully, trying to avoid causing himself any more pain, pulled Sasuke towards him and hugged the raven tightly. Sasuke's eyes widened in shocked surprise and tensed slightly. Realizing that Naruto wasn't letting him go anytime soon, the older teen relaxed in his blonde friends grasp. The raven even returned Naruto's hug after a few seconds and the two teens enjoyed the feeling of warmth the other gave off.

Sooner than either shinobi wanted, they broke their hug and Naruto smiled gently towards his raven haired team mate. Sasuke, surprisingly, returned the blonde's smile with his own, rarely seen, smile. Naruto was happy to see his friend smiling a true smile for once. A sudden thought popped into the blonde's mind then. He was curious as to why Sasuke went to his apartment that early in the morning.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you at my apartment this morning?"

"You don't remember the plans we made yesterday?" The raven asked surprised.

"Nuh uh."

"We planned on meeting at the training arena a little after six. You never showed up so I went looking for you."

"And that's when you found me half dead right?" Naruto asked, a sad smile crossing his features and disappeared soon after. "I'm so sick of this. Why do I have to be hated for something I didn't do? It's not fair…"

Tears began to well in the blonde's bright eyes and soon spilled over. Not knowing what else he could do, Sasuke pulled the suffering teen into a tight embrace. Naruto buried his face into the raven's chest and sobbed, gripping onto the older teen's shirt tightly. Once Naruto had let out his tears and Sasuke was sure he wouldn't start again, the raven brought up what he wanted to tell his friend when the blonde first woke up.

"Naruto?"

"…yeah?"

"Would you want to go somewhere with me…outside the village?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he looked up at his team mate.

"But we can't! We have missions and training and Tsunade-"

"Has already given me permission for this." The blonde's mouth fell open in surprise. "I asked her while you were still unconscious. She has given us two weeks off from missions and, as soon as you're released from the hospital, we can leave."

"But…don't we have to have written permission to leave the village? The guards at the gate won't let us through with out it."

"Okay…so we have to see the Hokage before we leave. Not a big deal. So what do you say Naruto? Do you want to?"

The blonde was speechless for the first time in his life. He couldn't believe Sasuke Uchiha would do so much for him. After staring at his raven haired friend for a while, Naruto lunged foreword and clung to the older teen so tight it was difficult for Sasuke to breathe.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Sasuke struggled out with a slight chuckle. Naruto nodded his head vigorously. Once again the younger teen threw his arms around his team mate, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much Sasuke." The blonde mumbled out sleepily.

Hearing the sleepiness in his friends voice, Sasuke pulled back slightly and gently laid Naruto back down on the bed.

"You're welcome, Naruto."

Smiling at his raven haired friend, the blonde let a sleepy smile grace his lips before snuggling against Sasuke's side and fell asleep. A gentle and caring smile crossed the raven's lips as he stroked Naruto's silky hair and thought about the best place to take the blonde when he was finally released from the hospital.

It had been three days since Sasuke first brought Naruto to the hospital and the Hokage had officially deemed him ready to be released. The blonde was ecstatic to finally leave the too white room but even more so about the vacation he and Sasuke would be leaving for that same day. The raven was already packed and waiting by the front door of Naruto's apartment. The blonde was now at his dresser, packing his own things to go on their much needed vacation.

Once Naruto was ready both teens headed out and made their only stop at Tsunade's office in Hokage tower. When they arrived outside her office they saw a pink haired ninja leaning against the wall, humming to herself. Both boys groaned, hoping they wouldn't have to deal with Sakura but, as Neji would say, fate was against them. As they continued foreword Sakura heard them and looked up. Upon seeing her raven haired crush, the pink haired girl blushed profusely and a very big, flirtatious smile crossed her face.

Knowing what was coming, Sasuke sighed in annoyance while Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned in irritation. Unfortunately Sakura heard Naruto's groan and her head instantly snapped in his direction, her eyes showing murderous intent. The blonde gulped as he prepared for the worst. As soon as the pink haired kunoichi rose her fist in the air Naruto shut his eyes tight, waiting for the painful impact. However the pain never came. Opening his eyes a sliver, Naruto saw an unexpected sight. Sasuke had a tight, and by the look on Sakura's face, painful grasp on the girl's wrist.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing?" The kunoichi asked, tears forming in her eyes from the tight grip.

"What do you think I'm doing Sakura? Keeping you from hitting Naruto!" The raven growled out.

"B-but why? Y-you never c-cared before!" Sakura stuttered out in surprise.

"Hn. Shows how observant you are." The raven hissed.

"What do you mean?" The girl before the boys froze, afraid of the answer that had yet to come.

"Every time you hit me for…the past few months actually, Sasuke would, well, check to see if I was alright." Naruto finally spoke up, blushing lightly.

His two team mates turned toward him. Sasuke had a slight blush that matched Naruto's across his features while Sakura looked like she had just been slapped.

"Wha…what? You're kidding right? Sasuke hates you Naruto!" The flustered girl mumbled and shouted the last bit which wasn't a very smart thing to do. Sasuke slapped her seconds after the words left her mouth.

"Get the fuck out of here now." The raven spoke with malice dripping from every word while glaring daggers at the pink blob.

Stepping away from the shocked girl, the raven moved over to Naruto with a sigh. Sasuke looked at the blonde apologetically. The younger seen simply smiled and took hold of his friends wrist, leading him into the Hokage's office and leaving a still stunned Sakura behind.

When the door to her office opened Tsunade looked up from the paper work she was currently working on. A smile crossed her face as she saw her favorite little blonde ninja standing in the door way with his raven haired friend beside him. She motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk and the two teens took a seat. As Naruto sat down he went too fast and a sharp pain ran through his body. Taking in a sharp breath, the blonde clutched his side. The action was caught by Tsunade and Sasuke and both went to the young teens side at once. Panting slightly, Naruto looked at the two in front of him and let a small, weak smile cross his face.

"I'm okay…really. I just sat down too fast is all." The blonde struggled out.

"You sure Naruto?" Sasuke asked, concern and worry etched across his porcelain face.

"Maybe you should wait a little while longer before leaving Naru-"

"No!!" Naruto interrupted sternly and stared at Tsunade. "I need a break from the village Tsunade…I really do." The blonde finished in a whisper.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright then. What do you two need?"

"We came here for written permission to leave the village. The guard at the gate won't let us pass freely." Sasuke spoke up, never taking his onyx eyes from the blonde beside him.

"Right. I forgot about that. Hold on a minute will you?"

"Sure." The two teens said in unison.

The two boys watched as Tsunade rummaged through her desk looking for a blank scroll. Once she found one she wrote down a few sentences then handed the scroll over to Sasuke. He took it and stood up, ready to leave. Naruto stood and waved good bye to Tsunade as he and the raven headed out the door, ready to start their vacation.

Naruto still didn't know where they were going for their time away since Sasuke never told him, wanting it to be a surprise. Thinking about what the raven beside him has done for him the past few days made the blonde smile warmly. The older teen caught sight of the younger's warm smile and curiosity got the better of him for the first time in a very long time.

"What are you smiling about Naruto?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Huh?" The blonde snapped out of his thinking process when he heard the raven's voice. "Oh, um, just…everything that you've done for me. I really appreciate it Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed a cherry red and looked away before replying.

"Um…it's not a big deal…I was just…I mean I was…umph" The raven was cut off when Naruto threw himself into Sasuke's chest, hugging him tight.

This action caused the raven to go even more red in the face as he stared into the golden locks of his friend. After the initial shock wore off Sasuke wrapped his own arms around the younger teen and held him close.

"Come on Naruto, let's keep going."

The two broke their embrace, very unwillingly.

"How much longer until we get there Sasuke?"

"Hmm…about…now."

"Huh?" The young blonde looked at his friend in a bemused way.

"Look over there Naruto."

Sasuke pointed in the direction before them. As Naruto turned to face the direction indicated by the pointed finger his mouth fell open slightly. Standing twenty feet in front of the boys was a beautiful light blue building. It had silver out lining the window frames, doors, and roof tiles. There were carnations, roses, lilac bushes, and daisies surrounding the two Sakura trees on either side the building, giving the air a wonderful fragrance. Naruto inhaled deeply and let his breath out in a content sigh then looked at Sasuke.

"What is this place?" The younger teen asked.

"This is the Silver Moon Hot Spring. It has only been open for…three weeks I think." The raven answered.

"This place is beautiful Sasuke. Thank you for bringing me here." Naruto smiled happily.

Sasuke returned Naruto's smile with his rarely seen one and the two continued on to their destination.

As Sasuke and Naruto walked into the Hot Spring's lobby they were instantly greeted by the hostess. She was a pretty girl with long light brown hair styled in a braid. Her eyes were an emerald green and she looked to be about five feet three inches tall. She had a light tan and a bright, welcoming smile. Her name tag read Mayuki Yuruicha.

"Hello there and welcome to the Silver Moon Hot Spring!" Mayuki said with a graceful bow.

"Hey there! I'm Naruto and this is my friend Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Hey." Sasuke answered after being introduced. For some reason he was a little annoyed that Naruto was smiling at this girl they just met.

"I'm glad you made it! We have your room all set up and everything. If you follow me I'll show you where it is." Mayuki smiled warmly.

The two teens nodded and followed the polite girl. Within minutes Sasuke and Naruto were at their room and, once again, the blonde's mouth fell open. Their room was huge! Not to mention the bed, which was a king size. The walls were painted with a scene of beautiful flowers that neither ninja had ever seen before and birds flying through the sky. The curtains were made of white lace and the carpet was a pale blue and very fluffy.

All the furniture was made of cherry wood and there were two armoires directly across from the bed, a table for two in the far left corner beside the sliding glass doors, and a stand with a TV and DVD player between the armoires. Still standing in the door way, the two teens looked directly across the room and there were the glass doors. On the right side of the doors were sun blockers. They were placed against the doors and clipped into place to keep the sun from waking up the residents too early. All in all the room was fantastic.

"So will this be okay for you guys?" Mayuki asked.

Both teens nodded, Naruto not fully hearing what the girl had said but nodding all the same. Mayuki smiled and bowed out of the room closing the door in the process.

"So do you like it Naruto?"

"Are you kidding? I LOVE THIS PLACE SASUKE!! IT'S SO AWESOME LOOKING AND OUR ROOM IS HUGE AND COOL AND WE GET IT ALL TO OURSELVES!! THIS IS THE BEST!!" The blonde practically shouted in all his excitement.

"Good, I'm glad." Sasuke replied.

Naruto giggled as he removed his shoes and headed to one of the armoires. Sasuke followed suit and both boys put their clothes away before starting their relaxing vacation.

It had been two days since Naruto and Sasuke first arrived at the Silver Moon Hot Spring and it was now October tenth, the morning of Naruto's birthday. When he first woke up the blonde didn't realize what day it was until he saw the calendar hanging on the wall. It seemed like hours that Naruto was staring at the date, barely moving and completely forgetting that his team mate was there, beside him, and still asleep. A few hours passed and the blonde ninja still hadn't moved an inch. Some rustling beside him told Naruto that Sasuke was starting to wake up. Still he didn't move.

When Naruto felt Sasuke shifting around the bed he knew the raven was getting up. The blond felt the bed sink slightly and then rise once Sasuke had risen. Naruto heard the raven walk to the bathroom and shut the door quietly. The older teen didn't know that the blonde was awake yet and didn't want to disturb him if he was. When Naruto heard the bathroom door opening again he slowly sat up, staring at no place in particular, seeing nothing.

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom after taking care of 'business' he saw that Naruto was awake and sitting up. Upon seeing the look etched across the blonde's face, Sasuke got worried and approached the younger teen. Sitting beside Naruto, the raven put a hand on the blonde's shoulder gently. Feeling the gentle touch, Naruto looked over to his friend and locked gazes with those deep onyx colored eyes. That was when Sasuke had seen the sadness, loneliness, and pain that the blonde kept hidden from everyone around him.

The raven pulled the blonde into his arms suddenly making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. Naruto didn't pull away though, he rested his head against Sasuke's chest also wrapping his arms around the raven's waist. Feeling the blonde respond in that way made the raven hug him tighter. No one said anything in that moment of comfort, not wanting to ruin it. In order to understand what was making his friend so upset, however, Sasuke had to ask and he did.

"Naruto?" The raven asked, concern evident in his voice.

"…what?" The blonde whispered sadly.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto didn't answer right away, debating in his mind whether or not he wanted to tell Sasuke.

"…It's…today is the tenth…" The blonde finally let out, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay but why…"

"It's my birthday." Naruto said, cutting Sasuke off.

"Why would today being your birthday upset you?" The raven was seriously confused now.

"It was the tenth of October that the nine tailed fox attacked the village. That same day the fox was defeated and sealed inside me, the Hokage dieing in the process."

Tears began falling from Naruto's blue eyes as he buried his face into the nape of Sasuke's neck. The raven then remembered that every year on the tenth of the tenth month the blonde would hide away for a week. No one hearing from him or seeing him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke asked Kakashi one day, a few years ago, why Naruto did this. The answer he received was horrible and unexpected. The people of Konoha would attack the blonde and leave him for dead if he left his apartment. To avoid that Naruto would stay locked in his apartment a few days before the tenth and a few days after. Sighing sadly, Sasuke mentally slapped himself for forgetting that information.

Hugging the younger teen closer, the raven started rocking Naruto back and forth trying to calm the, now distraught, blonde down. It took a little while but the rocking finally started working. Once Sasuke was sure Naruto was calm enough he pulled back and lifted the blonde's chin to look into his bright, tear filled, blue eyes. The raven carefully rested his forehead against the blonde's and, for a few minutes, just stared into each other's eyes.

That's when it happened. Naruto leaned foreword, closing the small gap between them, and covered the raven's warm lips with his own. Sasuke's eyes went wide in surprise at first but soon his eye lids closed, kissing the blonde back. Pretty soon Sasuke slipped his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip, asking for permission to invade the warm mouth he was currently kissing. With out hesitation, the blonde parted his lips admitting the raven inside.

As Sasuke's tongue wandered through Naruto's mouth, memorizing every detail, the raven took hold of the blonde's shirt. Breaking their kiss for the moment, Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off and tossed it to the side. Before the raven could claim the blonde's lips again, Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt as well, tossing it to the floor where it joined his own.

Once his shirt was removed, the raven claimed the blonde's lips once more while pushing him onto his back. Laying on top of him, Sasuke's hands roamed up and down Naruto's well toned body, loving how the younger teen's warm flesh felt under his touch. When the need for oxygen became to much to ignore, the two teens broke apart, panting for air, their gazes locked on to each other.

Slowly, after catching his breath, Sasuke leaned foreword and kissed Naruto's forehead, then his cheek, to his jaw line, down his neck, to his perfectly tanned shoulder. Where the blonde's shoulder and neck met, the raven sucked and bit leaving a mark and also making the blonde moan softly. That was it for Sasuke. Hearing Naruto moan once made him want to hear more, it made him want to hear his name be screamed from the blonde's lips.

Sliding his hands down to the waist band of Naruto's pants, Sasuke slipped his fingers inside and pulled both the blonde's pants and boxers down. Once removed the raven threw the clothing to the floor and looked over his sexy team mate. Seeing Naruto completely naked before him made the raven's erection grow bigger, tightening his own pants uncomfortably.

Once more he slid his hands over the tanned flesh, rubbing the inner thighs of the blonde. That earned Sasuke another moan and provoked him to go further. Looking directly into Naruto's lust filled eyes, Sasuke took hold of the blonde's hardened member and began stroking it up and down. This sudden touch to his sensitive area made Naruto gasp and moan out Sasuke's name. Hearing the blonde call out his name, Sasuke's pants tightened more.

Just as Naruto reached his climax and came onto the raven's hand, the older teen pulled back to remove his own pants and boxers. Throwing them carelessly to the floor, the raven laid on top of the blonde and claimed his lips again. As their tongues entwined in a wild dance, Sasuke rubbed his cum covered hand over his own dick, covering it completely. Once he did this the raven pulled back again, getting an irritated glare from the blonde beneath him.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Sasuke panted out.

"…Yes…" Naruto replied, pulling the raven into a mind blowing kiss.

Positioning himself more comfortably between the younger teen's legs, Sasuke carefully slid himself inside Naruto. The blonde threw his head back and yelled out in pain. The raven didn't make another move until he got the go ahead from the blonde. After ten minutes Naruto nodded for Sasuke to continue and the older teen began his thrusts in and out of the blonde. Both were panting within minutes.

"Ah…Sas…ha-harder…" Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke complied willingly and increased his thrusting motions hitting the blonde's sweet spot every time. The raven took to sucking and biting on the blonde's neck, making Naruto yell out in ecstasy. Sooner than either wanted, they both reached their climax at the same time. Naruto came on their lower abdomens as Sasuke came deep inside his blonde.

Panting heavily, the raven pulled out of Naruto and laid beside him, pulling the younger teen to his chest. Naruto cuddled up against his raven's chest, both holding each other close.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled to himself and whispered 'thank you' to his raven. Soon after the two new lovers fell into a peaceful sleep, where they dreamt of each other.

The next morning Sasuke woke up and felt a comfortable warmth against him. Opening his onyx eyes he saw Naruto sleeping peacefully in his arms. The raven smiled to himself, remembering the days 'activities'. Leaning foreword, Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead. Upon feeling the raven's lips on him, Naruto began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Looking up slightly, blue eyes met onyx ones, making the two new lovers smile happily to each other.

"Good morning Naruto." Sasuke spoke in a gentle whisper.

"Morning Sasuke." Naruto answered with a soft, warm smile.

Returning the blonde's smile with his own, the raven leaned foreword again, this time claiming the blonde's lips lovingly. Naruto melted into their kiss, pulling the raven as close as possible. After a few minutes the two pulled apart, looking into each others eyes. Sasuke stroked Naruto's soft blonde hair as he rested his forehead against the younger teens. A sudden thought popped into the raven's head then.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I want to ask you something but I also want you to think about it before answering alright?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with confusion.

"What is it?"

A bright blush took over the raven's face as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Thinking something was wrong, Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the raven's shoulders, kissing his neck lightly.

"Sasuke, what is it?" The blonde asked, concerned.

Hearing the concern in his lover's voice finally got Sasuke to say what he wanted to say.

"When we get back to the village, do you…I mean would you like to…" Sasuke hesitated.

"To what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"To…to move in with me…" Sasuke said in a barley audible tone.

If Naruto hadn't been so close to the raven he wouldn't have heard it at all. He was though and surprise crossed his features as what Sasuke had just asked slowly sunk in.

"Are you…are you serious?" The blonde asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

Sasuke finally turned around to face Naruto, his face even more red than before.

"Of course I am." The raven responded while stroking his love's cheek.

What happened next Sasuke wasn't expecting. Naruto tackled the raven, making both boys fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs. The blonde then crashed his lips over Sasuke's in a hot kiss. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled back with a bright smile on his face.

"I'd love to Sasuke." The blonde responded, much to the raven's pleasure.

Smiling at his blonde, Sasuke pulled Naruto into another mind blowing kiss. After they broke apart Naruto stood up, pulling his raven with him. Once on their feet again they shared one more loving kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and sighed in contentment after wards. Naruto looked over at the clock then and saw that it was 12: 45 in the after noon.

"Hey, Sasuke?" The blonde asked looking up at his lover.

"Yeah?" The raven asked curiously.

"You want to go out to the hot spring?" Naruto asked as a devious smile crossed his face.

A seductive smirk appeared on Sasuke's face then and grabbed Naruto, throwing the still naked blonde over his shoulder. They had their own private hot spring that led off from the sliding glass doors of their room. Once there Sasuke put Naruto down only to be pulled into a deep kiss from the blonde. Needless to say things got really hot from that point on and it wasn't because of the hot spring either. After having each other for a few hours in the hot spring, Sasuke and Naruto were relaxing in each other's arms. This vacation really was needed by both of them and were glad they were there.

Unfortunately the two ninja's vacation time flew by faster than they wanted it to. Before they knew it was time to go and the two lover's, unwillingly, began to pack. Naruto sighed sadly as he zipped up his bag and sat down on their bed. Sensing his love's sorrow, Sasuke turned around to face the bed and a sad looking blonde. The raven walked over to Naruto and sat beside him, pulling the younger teen into his arms.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned.

The blonde sighed sadly again before answering.

"I…I just don't want to go back. The same thing is going to keep happening no matter how many times I go away. The only difference now is that everything will be worse because we're together now." Naruto finished as tears started to blur his vision.

"Why would things get worse just because we're together?" Sasuke asked confused as to why Naruto would say something like that.

"The villagers hate me because of the nine tailed fox. Their hatred will only increase when they find out you fell for me."

"Why?"

"The village wants you to rebuild your clan and you can't do that with me. Not to mention the fact your fan girls will probably try and kill me when they find out."

Naruto shivered at the thought of being hunted down by Sasuke's fan girls.

"Naruto." Sasuke lifted Naruto's head up so he could look into his deep blue eyes, "I won't let _anyone _hurt you again. And if someone tries we'll leave Konoha but we won't come back."

"Sasuke you can't do that for me."

"Why not? The village only sees me as the last of the great Uchiha clan. All they want from me is to rebuild it like you said before."

"But you said that you wanted to do that when we were first put on team 7."

"At that point I did. That changed though."

"Why?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and kissed him gently.

"Because I fell in love with you. That's when I stopped caring about rebuilding my clan. All I wanted was to be with you and now I am."

Hearing those words made the tears start to fall as Naruto threw himself at his raven. Sasuke's hold tightened on his blonde as his shirt absorbed Naruto's tears. For a good ten minutes the blonde cried but after he stopped he felt so much better. Looking up into the onyx eyes of his lover, Naruto smiled gently. Sasuke returned his love's smile while wiping away the remaining tears on his blonde's face.

It was three o'clock when the boys left the Silver Moon Hot Spring, heading back to their village. After walking for a few minutes Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand, lacing their fingers together. The blonde smiled at the sweet gesture and kissed his raven on the cheek. They continued on until finally arriving at the village gates where Naruto stopped.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked a little worried, "What is it?"

The blonde turned toward his lover, a small smile in place.

"It's nothing Sasuke."

"Are you sure?"

Before answering, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, resting his head on his love's chest.

"Yeah, because you're with me now."

Sasuke smiled down at his love as he wrapped his own arms around Naruto's shoulders. Once they broke apart they took each other's hand and continued foreword into their village. With the thought of moving together, the new couple headed over to Naruto's apartment to start the move. Producing a few shadow clones each, the blonde's apartment was empties with in a few hours. Now they headed over to their home happily, hand in hand.

They got quite a few stares as they passed through the village streets. Some curious, some encouraging, but most angry and disapproving. No one said anything though, too afraid of what Sasuke would do to them if they tried. The blonde looked up into his love's eyes and smiled warmly. The raven returned his boyfriend's smile and then pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. They heard many people freak out while others whistled.

What the two teens didn't expect was Sasuke's whole fan club coming up to them once they broke apart. They glared at Naruto at first but then mischievous smiles broke out amongst the group. The two lovers looked at each other then the group of girls before them. With in seconds the only thing Sasuke and Naruto could hear were shouts of 'kiss him again and add some tongue'. The two blushed but didn't mind putting on a show.

As Sasuke's and Naruto's tongues entwined they heard cameras going off all around them. Some of the girls were sporting bloody noses when the couple finally broke apart while others were drooling. Smiling at each other, the two shinobi headed home, looking foreword to their future together and a very _unexpected_ surprise on the way.


End file.
